Theme song challenge
by The Vampire Avatar
Summary: Challenge time! Details inside. *Closed for entries-Judging now*
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge time! So this is my first challenge...so go easy if I missed something, okay? Anyway the challenge is that I want to see what theme songs you can find for the characters of Ciruqe Du Freak. Now, I don't want like all the characters or anything like that. What I want are the main characters in the story and maybe,depending on who you ask, the less important characters. You can do the person that you fan over, but no promises that I will give you a prize. There has to be some competition. Like if you do a character that was mentioned once in one book, and you're the only one who did that, you probably won't get a prize.**

**Some of the characters that I will accept are:**

**Darren**

**Mr. Crepsley**

Steve

**Evra**

**Kurda**

**Gavner**

**Vancha**

**Lord of the Shadows**

**Those are just some ideas. If you have a question about one that you might like to do, just PM me :)**

**Prizes~**

**This part is a little confusing, even for me. There will be a first, second and third for every character that is accepted. So there won't be just one first, second and third. I have no idea how many there will be, but there shall be more than one, that I can say XD.**

**1****st**** place-**

**The theme song put on my profile with your name next to it, and you can enter a vote in for which story you want me to do first, that I have NOT done. So, basically, the first chapter of the fic that I haven't done yet. The one with the most vote, I'll PM it to you.**

**The stories that you can vote for are:**

**Book 10 with Larten Crepsley**

**Book 11 with Larten Crepsley**

**book 12 with Larten Crepsley**

**3 Minds Think Alike**

**The River's flow**

**2****nd**** place-**

**You shall get your theme song on my profile, along with your name next to it and a sneak peak at whatever fic by me. You will get to see a little of the next chapter, or the first chapter if I haven't wrote it yet (I'll PM it to you). Read above for the stories I haven't done yet. **

**3****rd**** place-**

**I'll put your theme song up and put your name next to it and I'll update whichever story you want me to update faster-that I have written and haven't finished yet- notify you when I'm done with it.**

**You have until the 31****st**** of July 2012. I might extend the date, but, meh. I dunno. Please Review your entries with the name of the character next to the name of the song it's for. **

**:D Good luck! If you have any questions, PM me and I'll answer them!**

**~TVA**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I got all of the entries and have listened to most of them. I'll judge them and tell you the results soon :) Thank you to all who have entered and I loved them all! There's only one problem. :/

Some of them, like Gavner and Sam only got one. So unfortunately, I can't give them a prize, ONLY because there wasn't any competition. BUT, I would hate it if I didn't get anything, so you guys who didn't get the third place prize and can vote for whichever story you want me to upload first. :)

Those people are:

oh...they have other entries XD So all of this doesn't matter then. ALRIGHTY XD

I'll listen to all of the songs again, by character catagory and then write down the results. Then I'll put your name by it if you won! :D

So let's say I said for Steve that his song was We R Who We R (current song I'm listening to). And I won 2nd place. It would look like this:

Steve

1st- 

2nd-  
We R Who We R (by Ke$ha)Submitted by The Vampire Avatar! :) Congrats! Please PM me to get your prize.

3rd-

So it'd look like that.

I'll try to get the results in by this Friday, but no promises :)

Thanks again!


	3. RESULT FINALLY!

**Oh...man, guys I am SO SORRY for the wait! D: Things have been really busy and hetic lately, and with school coming up, I've had to endure shopping, waiting for schedules, information, switching classes, all that crap DX BUT I finally got the results for the songs :/ that's good, right? **

**Anyway...let's reveal who won! :) **

**For some of them, since there was only a few of them, like 2 or so, I had to cut out some. :( Sorry. But I am doing Larten, Darren, Arra and Steve.**

For Darren:

1st- Call Me by Shinedown suggested by Blue Eyes Arch Angel

2nd- What If I told You by Jason Walker suggested by Nothing-Worth-Living-For

3rd- Who am I living for? By Katy Perry suggested by HOAnubisT

* * *

For Steve:

1st- Without You by 3 Days Grace suggested by OctoberRainFallsLikeMyTears

2nd- Innocent by Taylor Swift suggested by HOAnubisT

3rd- Paranoid by Alana Grace suggested by Blue Eyes Arch Angel 

* * *

For Arra:

Okay. So I actually had a tie for 1st place XD So the winners for 1st place are 

-Daughters of Darkness by Halestorm suggested by Blue Eyes Arch Angel  
And  
Do it like a dude by Jessie J. suggested by HOAnubisT

And 2nd- Trouble by Elvis suggested by Sweet Old Lady

* * *

For Larten:

This one was definitely the hardest DX There were SO many awesome songs for him. But I finally got my top three. All of them were awesome and I loved them, but these were the three I picked.

1st- World So Cold by 12 Stones suggested by Blue Eyes Angel

2nd- The cape of storms by Hyde suggested by Nothing-Worth-Living-For

3rd- I'm Sexy And I Know It By LMFAO suggested by KBerry

* * *

Okay. That sums it all up. Thank you ALL for giving me freeking awesome songs- I loved them all! :D Even the ones that didn't get prizes, thank you so so much :)

For those of you who did get prizes, please PM me the places you got (If you got first, put a 1 if you got second, put a 2, etc). So If somebody got 1st,2nd,and 3rd, you would PM me 1,2,3 and I'd give you choices and stuffs :3  
Thanks for playing :D


End file.
